


Homecoming

by sebloob (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gay, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sebloob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Homecoming<br/>Type: Drabble<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Words: 677<br/>Contains: Domestic!Seblaine<br/>Based on the prompt Sebastian returns from a business trip, and after a month apart they are both very sexually frustrated and immediately go at it the second he walks in the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Most business trips don’t last this long, but with a client out of state and a very tricky trial, Sebastian did what he had to in order to support his husband. Blaine was home with the kids, counting the days until the murder trial was over, watching his beloved’s press conferences on the nightly news. He hasn’t seen him in weeks, and even after eighteen years of marriage, he misses the brunette’s touch. They’ve long since discovered every secret of each other’s bodies, learned every pulse point that made the other convulse with pleasure, every word that drove them mad. The spark was still there, though. Always. And like always, Sebastian was insatiable.  
It was finally time for him to come home, and Blaine was frantically trying to get their teenagers out of the house. In a very indignant fashion – they most definitely took after Sebastian, their biological father – they were trying to come up with a million reasons why they shouldn’t have to.  
“Adeline,” Blaine groans softly, staring at his teenage daughter. “Please. You’re seventeen, you have a boyfriend. There has to be something you can do.”

“He refuses to let me come over since Daddy threatened to kick his ass all the way to California if he so much as touches me.” The girl rolled her eyes, stroking her thick, blonde girls before crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Please, honey. Please. Go to the beach. Make a friend. Get a job.” 

“I shouldn’t have to leave, Dad! This is my house too!”

“Come on, Addy. Let’s just go,” It’s her younger brother Christian, wearing his pants halfway down his legs and an oversized t-shirt. He’s newly sixteen and looks just like Sebastian did at his age, with very pointed features and long, thin limbs. 

“Chris, you’re not going out like that.” Blaine groans. “We just went shopping.”

“Dad, all my friends dress like this!” 

“If all your friends –“

“Jumped off a cliff would you too, blah blah blah, we’ve heard it before Dad. Jeez.”  
Sometimes Blaine wants to punch his children. He loves them, really he does, but they’re possibly the two most aggravating individuals he’s ever met – after Sebastian of course. He’s about to say something to his smart ass of a daughter when the door opens and all their eyes turn to greet the intruder. 

“Daddy!” His children chorused, Adeline more enthusiastically than Christian as they rushed to give him a hug. Blaine just sighed. This was the opposite of what he’d wanted, running his fingers through his hair. He’d hoped for an empty house when his husband got home, with no interruptions and no responsibilities other than getting on his hands and knees and forgetting his name.  
“Hey guys!” Sebastian laughed, looked over at his husband, a look of amusement on his features as he noticed the aggravation on Blaine’s face. “You giving Dad a hard time?”

“He wants us to leave,” Adeline frowned, hands on her hips.

“I wanted to spend some alone time with your father.” Blaine admits, a smirk twisting into his features. “In the bedroom. And I intend to whether the two of you leave or not. And I won’t be keeping the volume down.”  
“Oh gross.” Their daughter scowls, immediately reaching for her jacket and pecking Sebastian’s cheek. 

“Yeah, I’m leaving too,” Christian rolls his eyes, following his sister out. “Hey, Addy wait up! I need a ride to the mall!”  
With the door slamming and the kids gone, Blaine doesn’t waste a second before smashing his mouth against Sebastian’s, fingers threading immediately into still silky hair. “I missed you so much,” He groans quietly, putting all his weight against his husband to keep him pinned to the door.

“You’re going to give the kids nightmares.”

“I don’t care. Anything to get them out of the house,” Blaine manages between kisses, his mouth trailing down Sebastian’s neck. 

“Blaine –“ The brunette groans, rolling his head back as his hands venture down to the globes of the shorter man’s ass, rocking their hips together. 

“Bedroom. Now.”


End file.
